Metal Sonic Vs DeviantArt
by GMander69
Summary: When plans go South and all of the heroes of Mobius are mutated into strange abominations, it is up to Metal Sonic and his allies to defeat the man who caused this, but will he do it in time, and will doing end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1 Only Solution

Chapter 1. Only Solution

Somewhere on Planet Mobius Unknown Date, 1993

"This is it, my greatest creation yet. It took such a long time but it's finally complete."

The words echoed in the dark room where the only light came from the green light at the bottom of tank where Dr. Eggman's beauty floated in the liquid chamber. The job must be completed. Eggman was working with the computer at the base of the chamber.

"This will be the strongest being ever created, better, stronger, and Faster, much faster than that little blue blur."

They could only be talking about one such blue blur. Why Sonic of course. But how could you create something more pristine, perfect, and better than the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog.

"My child", Eggman said as he stared in awe at the beauty lying in front of him. "Awaken and rise like a newborn baby and take your first breath in this new world as mighty creation to stand tall as the perfect being in the entire Eggman Army."

The glass chamber opened from the bottom after draining the liquid. With a fist on the ground being his first interaction with the real world, not bound by the wires that kept him in stasis for so long in his liquid prison. He was free for the first time. He arose standing upright and faced his creator with red eyes lighting the darkness of the room. His first breath had been taken.

Eggman looked with a wide grin. "It's absolutely perfect." he said.

The creation locked eyes with his creator. Speaking no words, but thoughts filling his newly working mind still learning about the new world it inhabited. Only knowing the goals programmed into it.

"I have one test for you." Eggman said. "What are you going to do."

The creation responded. "I will retrieve the Chaos Emeralds, lead the Eggman army, and destroy anyone who gets in our way."

"And who will get in our way."

"The fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Amazing", said Eggman. "For something as perfect as, the machine that will end Sonic, I shall give you a name that will show Sonic who is truly superior. Your name is 'Metal Sonic'."

Present Day.

"Hurry Metal Sonic, do whatever it takes to get that last Emerald." Eggman shouted orders as he chased the one and only Sonic.

Metal Sonic quickly pursued him as fast as he could, attempting to reach their speed and take the Emerald from them.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that to get to me." Sonic boasted while running backwards.

Metal Sonic had finally reached Sonic's speed but was lagging behind. Sonic slowed down so he could catch up and placed one of his shoes on Metal Sonic's forehead. Sonic yawned without breaking a sweat and placed his other foot on his forehead so he Metal Sonic was pushing him through the air. Metal Sonic reached his hand out to grab one of Sonic's legs but before he could, Sonic had jumped of his head and disappeared.

Metal Sonic looked for him and saw that he landed on the wing of Tails' tornado who had arrived just in time.

"Follow them", Eggman ordered.

Metal Sonic sped up to max speed and reached them in seconds. Metal Sonic had pointed at the Emerald with his intimidating silence.

"No way you're getting that last Emerald", Tails' yelled. "Sonic found that fair and square."

"Yeah", Sonic yelled. "And we're making sure to get those other ones you took from us."

Metal Sonic raised his head and began to glow, readying his attack. But then, he swore he saw 2 glowing power sources on his energy scanner. Metal Sonic was stunned and went slower than he could in sudden confusion.

"You better hurry up Tails"

"Alright, initiating Tornado Evasion Mode." The Tornado had shifted parks to help it gain speed and suddenly cut through the clouds, leaving Metal Sonic in the dust.

"Dang it", Eggman shouted once he reached Metal Sonic, who was holding his head in dissatisfaction. "Don't worry, we still have 5 of the Chaos Emeralds. Let's get back to the Egg Carrier."

After the chase with Sonic and Tails, Metal Sonic was placed back in his containment chamber to recharge. Being alone in there with only his thoughts. He swears that when he had allowed them to escape, he saw 2 insane powers emanating from the plane. With only his mind to guide him, Metal Sonic devised a plan for their next encounter.

The next day, Sonic was running through the Mystic Ruins presumably searching for the animal capsules scattered around the area and hopefully find a Chaos Emerald. Once he reached the last capsule, Eggman had launched his machine to stop him. Metal Sonic was released to snatch the Emerald if Sonic had it and to search the area for any power that could be one.

Metal Sonic had ignored orders because he knew immediately what to wait for. "Come on Egghead, you know you can't beat me, even after all these years.", Sonic boasted as he dodged Eggman's attacks.

After Sonic trashed Eggman's machine, he ran to the animal capsule and jumped on the switch releasing the little critters. Sonic revealed the Emerald to taunt Eggman. "Now Metal Sonic! Grab the Emerald!" Eggman shouted.

Metal Sonic flew far behind Sonic and followed as he ran away. He waited for the perfect moment to strike. Sonic ran to a cliff and jumped off the edge, it was what Metal was waiting for.

Sonic was saved from his fall by Tails, as usual, however they had fallen into Metal's trap. Before the Tornado appeared, Metal waited at the edge charging his attack and boost. He jumped as well, letting gravity take him down. He knew because of Sonic's cocky nature, what he would do.

Just as Metal thought, Tails had turned the Tornado towards the sky so he could fly upwards. As soon as Metal Sonic saw that second power source on his data scanner, he unleashed his stored energy to rush at the Tornado. He quickly made it towards the front of the plane and saw that the other Chaos Emerald was being used as an engine. Metal Sonic punched through the front of the Tornado and ripped out the Emerald causing the plane to crash into the water. Sonic and Tails jumped out before it hit the surface of the water and used all their speed to run across.

Metal Sonic, with the Emerald in his hand used the immense power to go the fastest he had ever gone, punching Sonic with all his might, causing Sonic to lose his grip on the Emerald he had. Within seconds, Metal Sonic grabbed the Emerald. "No!", Sonic and Tails said as Metal taunted them and then rushed back to the Egg Carrier with both Emeralds in his possession.

"What are we gonna do now?", Tails asked only to see the once cool and cocky Sonic turned into a trembling shell of his former self.

"H-he…", Sonic said, trying his best to get his words out. "He just took them from me." Sonic's words were very pronounced almost like an actor. It was apparent that he couldn't believe his own words.

"Let's get back home Sonic, we can eat, just try to calm your nerves."

Sonic and Tails went back to their house and began to eat dinner without talking.

"Come on Sonic, just say something, you haven't talked all day.", said Tails in a frustrated tone

"We let him escape, he's planning something, and we're just sitting here, doing nothing", said Sonic, "He has the Chaos Emeralds."

"Don't worry Sonic, we'll get them back.", Tails said, trying to calm his troubled friend.

"You don't understand.", Sonic shouted. "He just took them, no special plan, no tricks, no anything."

"Just calm down, get ahold of yourself."

"You think I can calm down, now. He waltzed in and took it, that just means that he's better than me and you, everyone else."

"Sonic, w-we can get through this like we've gotten through everything else." Tails was shouting every word.

"Yeah Tails, just keep believing the same thing, somehow, we're gonna get all the Chaos Emeralds and become Super Sonic and save the day. That's not gonna happen this time. He smashed the Tornado, he was faster than me, and now he has all 7 Emeralds. Can't you face it, he already won."

"Fine, you can leave and run like a coward" Tails leaned over the table he was eating off of. "I thought you we're Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who would face any threat the world threw at him, now you're crumbling over what you would have thought is a cakewalk back in 1999." Tails sat back in his seat. "I wanted to be as cool as you when we first met, I followed you everywhere, now, I can't believe I ever did."

Sonic left the house later that night. He didn't want to speak to Tails.

Back at the Egg Carrier

"You did it?", Eggman exclaimed.

Metal nodded yes to reply.

"I knew you could do it, ever since the first day your eyes lit up. Now, let's get back to business." ,Eggman said while rushing towards the 7 Emeralds. "We could do so much with these."

The power of the Emeralds was so great that it could transport people to new dimensions.

"How about we take a trip." Eggman said while hatching a plan to eliminate Sonic. "We'll use them tomorrow, I need to get the Egg Mobile charged in case we find danger."

Eggman believed that there was a paradox. Sonic was always destined to win. This problem was supernatural. Eggman thought that if he got something out of this world, he could beat Sonic. Maybe since everything on Mobius couldn't beat Sonic, he needed something otherworldly.

The next morning, Eggman disconnected the charge wire from his Egg Mobile and grabbed the Emeralds, preparing for his departure. Metal Sonic followed him from behind and Eggman channeled the power of the Emeralds and suddenly, a portal opened. Eggman knew that once he entered, the Emeralds would fly across the world and he would have to find them again. However, every dimension has their own version of the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze's dimension has the Sol Emeralds so every world has their own set of 7. Eggman hovered through the portal and entered a world, never seen before.

It was a world with nothing, barren land as far as the eye can see. "Dang it, I guess I have no choice." Eggman deployed an invention he created to scope out the land and search for any possible life or civilization. Eggman fell asleep as he waited for the satellite to return with any information since it can take a while to go around the planet.

Metal Sonic waited with patience with his creator.

The next day. Eggman woke up to ringing coming from the robot he sent out. There was life on the other side of the planet. "Alright Metal," Eggman said while getting ready, "this trip is going to take a while."


	2. Chapter 2 Path to a New World

Chapter 2. Path to a New World

Eggman and Metal boosted to max speed to reach their destination as fast as they could.

After many hours of flying, Eggman had spotted the life he heard of. It was a fairly medium sized bar. "Finally," Eggman said once he reached the ripoff cantina scene from star wars.

Eggman opened the door and saw nobody inside. Eggman sighed, "Must not be any intelligent life on this planet."

"You calling us stupid." said a voice from the darkness. "I've never seen a talking egg."

Eggman looked back to see an orange colored hedgehog. "And, who might you be.", Eggman said confused.

"I'm Cinos the Hedgehog.", he said before standing up and pointing a finger at Eggman. "I'm the opposite of Sonic, that's why i'm orange."

"If you are the opposite of Sonic, does that mean you run slow?." Eggman said. "Anyway, Metal Sonic do something about this." Metal Sonic began walking towards Cinos with the aid of the booster on his back. Metal Sonic had very fragile and thin legs that could barely hold up his body weight. Although his legs were weak, they were aerodynamic and his booster did most of the movement for him.

"Wait…", Cinos said while backing up. "We can make a deal, I can help you fight Sonic and get you back to your dimension," Cinos paused, "and no, I do not run slow, that would be stupid."

"Metal Sonic stop." Eggman paused, "are you really able to make a claim like that. How could you help me get back to my dimension.

"I swear I can", Cinos said stumbling. He pulled out an Emerald in the shape of horse. "I'm a really big fan."

Dr. Eggman gazed with wonder. "You have a Chaos Emerald."

"Um, it's not called that.", Cinos said tripping over his words.

"What is it then."

"It's a, well, I'll go get the other guys, it'll make sense if they're here." Cinos dashed to the other room in the bar.

After a few seconds, Cinos stumbled out, "Um, they don't want me out here when they come out, it'll," Cinos put up air quotes as he said the next part. "ruin their Cool Factor. So i'll be in the other room."

Cinos walked back into the room and seconds later, out came 4 strange figures posing victoriously. A purple fox with a green headband, a robot echidna, a female dark blue hedgehog with glasses, and at last, a golden hedgehog with rainbow colored shoes, blue eyes, and medieval looking gauntlets studded with various gemstones.

"Hello Dr. Eggman," said the golden hedgehog. "It seems like you need our assistance", all the other people behind him had pulled out other Emeralds. "What do we get out of it."

"Well, I need your Seven Emeralds to get back to Mobius and in return," Eggman wondered. "I'll give you the Chaos Emeralds to get you anywhere you want."

"So, why do you need us," said the purple fox in a deep tone.

"I need you to capture Sonic the Hedgehog."

"If you already had the Emeralds, why didn't you just use them to capture Sonic." asked the female hedgehog.

"Don't you get it, no matter what I do, Sonic always beats me." Eggman said, slamming his fist on a counter.

"According to my database, what you are experiencing in known as a 'Absolute Destination', definition, outcome that can not be avoided by no matter what variable." said the robot echidna in a cold voice.

"Yes, now for an unworldly problem, I require an unworldly solution." Eggman stated. "That is where you all come in."

"Alright, we budge, we'll go with you." said the golden hedgehog who then revealed the other Emeralds. "Oh wait, before we leave, an introduction is an order."

The purple fox with the green headband shook hands with Eggman, "The name is Oroku the Fox."

The robot echidna followed soon after, "My name is Gardien the robot Echidna.

"I'm Mariah the Hedgehog," said the dark blue female while making double peace signs with her fingers.

"And I," the golden hedgehog stood up, back straight and a voice commanding his presence. "I am Reign, Reign Supreme the Hedgehog."

"Great to meet you all, now, let us gather that final Emerald." Eggman entered his Egg Mobile and waited for the new recruits to enter. Once they were all in, Eggman began flying.

Metal Sonic was completely alone. In the quiet bar with no one inside. Except for Cinos in the other room. Cinos exit and asked, "Where did everyone go?"

Metal Sonic couldn't respond so he just picked up Cinos by the shoulders and flew towards the Egg Mobile.

After a couple of minutes of flying.Metal Sonic had reached the Egg Mobile and the entire group was working to find the last Emerald. They didn't want Cinos in the Egg Mobile because he wasn't cool enough.

Hours later

Metal Sonic flew across the oceans that surrounded the islands with no inhabitants. Metal Sonic dived underwater and in a glimmer of hope, he saw a glow at the ocean floor. It was the final emerald. They needed. Metal plunged into the depths and retrieved the gem and returned to Eggman and the others.

"Ha ha, good work Metal Sonic, I knew I could count on you." Eggman said. "Alright everyone, it's finally time to go to Mobius."

"Alright boss," said Reign. "You lead the way."

The portal opened when the Emeralds were united, it would only be open for about 30 seconds. Eggman with all the others had flown through. Metal had followed with Cinos in his grasp, they were finally getting back to Mobius.


	3. Chapter 3 Endless Possibilities

Chapter 3. Endless Possibilities

After returning to the Egg Carrier, the new members of Eggman's plan were finally made into a real team.

"Just to make sure, do you understand me." Eggman said.

"Of course we do." said Reign. "You want us to capture Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Briliant", Eggman said. "it's late, so we will begin tommorow."

"Alright, don't get your mustace in a twist."

Later that night, the group of new recruits went out of the Egg Carrier to find Sonic. "Um, guys, wont we get caught if we do this." Cinos said in his trembling voice.

"Seriously Cinos." said Oroku. "Can you be any less cool?"

"Sorry, but i'm just worried."

"When are you not worried."

Everyone began to make fun of Cinos because nobody liked him. Being the opposite of Sonic meant that he was totally uncool. It also meant that he accepted insults and rejected compliments which is why he never left Reign and the rest of the guys.

After running through forests and beaches, they grew tired and became frustrated.

"If I were a cute, blue, fast, and strong hedgehog, where would I be?" asked Mariah who proceeded to fantasize about Sonic's strong, peach-colored arms embracing her.

Many hours had past and their search was fruitless. "How have we not found him, we've run around this whole fricking planet." said Oroku.

"Don't get so impatient, Oroku." said Reign. He proceeded to point at a building in the distance. It was Sonic and Tails' house. "Shall, we enter."

"Of course," they all agreed.

They entered the house and realized that there was no one inside. "Seriously," yelled Oroku.

"Gardien, can you look through your database and find where we haven't been." asked Reign.

"Yes, sir." Gardien paused for a moment to scan his data on Mobius so far. "According to my calculations, our best bet is here." Gardien began saying coordinates rapidly. "Follow me, I will lead the way."

Everyone had followed closely behind Gardien until they reached the destination where he began to slow down. "We have arrived."

"Alright, the first to find Sonic, bring him back here." said Reign.

"Sir, sir," Cinos was panting from running. "I found Sonic."

"Cinos, did you not here what I just said?"

"But, sir,"

"I said that if you find Sonic, bring him to me."

"Y-yes sir, of course, but..."

Before he could finish, Reign slapped Cinos' on his face. "Go get him."

Cinos ran to pick up Sonic and bring him to the spot that they told him.

"Huh, seems like he's still fast asleep." said Reign.

"Aw, he's so adorable when he is asleep." said Mariah who began to lay next to him.

"But, why would he be asleep in the woods."

Sonic had awoken from his deep sleep and saw all the people around him. "Woah, who are all of you, why are you looking at me while I slee-."

Oroku punched Sonic so hard that it knocked him out cold. "That takes care of that."

Sonic fell into the arms of Mariah. "He's so cute when he's passed out."

After finding Sonic, the group had left the forest and noticed something overhead. It was a plane.

"Look who decided to show up," said Reign. "Follow that plane."

The group stayed in pursuit of the plane until it landed. When the plane's engine stopped roaring, Tails' had jumped out of the cockpit and began walking, most likely searching for Sonic. Once Tails had gotten tired and went back to the Tornado, it was an optimal time to strike.

Oroku lunged at Tails, he grappled him on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing, who are," Tails said before Oroku knocked him out with a swift jab at his neck.

Reing grabbed Tails. "Killed 2 birds with one stone. Alright everyone, ready to get those Emeralds?"

Everybody screamed, "YES," in unison.

The next day, Eggman woke up and walked to the kitchen where his robots were cooking his breakfast.

Reign followed and sat at the table, "Hello Doctor," said Reign while leaning in his chair and tapping the surface of table with his fingers.

"Hello," Eggman replied in a similar manner.

"I just wanted to give a present to our favorite villian."

"What is it," Eggman said curiously. "I would love a gift from my new team of recruits."

"Alright, come with me and I'll show you." Reign got up from his seat and motioned Eggman to follow.

Eggman rose from his seat and followed closely behind, cautiously. Reign led Eggman to the main deck of the Egg Carrier, and his team members had revealed the unconscious Sonic and Tails to the doctor. Looking absolutely stunned, Eggman was impressed by the work that was done overnight.

"What do you think of our gift, Dr.", Reign said in his deep and menacing voice.

"Reign," Eggman looked with a grin, "bringing you onboard was the greatest plan I ever had."

"Thank you Dr."

Oroku placed his arm on Reign's shoulder and said, "Yeah, this guy's a real genius."

Reign looked at Oroku with an annoyed expression and stated, "I can't deny what is true."

"Well, I had better get started on rewarding you with those Emeralds."

"Thank you Dr."

Eggman walked back into the Egg Carrier. While he was gone, Cinos went to Reign and asked in his passive, shy voice, "R-reign?"

"What!", Reign shouted since he always expected him to say something idiotic.

"Um, I was just wondering, why do we need the Chaos Emeralds when our dimension has its own set of Emeralds." Cinos said, waiting for a reply.

Reign sighed as he felt his face with his fingers. "I'm not even going to try with you, Gardien, take care of it."

Gardien walked in front of Cinos and whacked him across the face for his stupidity. "The Emeralds in our dimension are not as powerful, they are basic inferior copies. Which is why you are an inferior copy of Sonic."

Cinos held his red face and sobbed. "Sorry."

A few minutes later, Eggman arrived with Metal Sonic following behind him. "Alright Metal Sonic, I want you to search the planet for those Emeralds."

Metal Sonic saluted and blasted off down to the surface. "Do you really put all your faith in him Dr.", Reign asked.

"He is the best and strongest in my army, and considering that Sonic and Tails are out of commision, he shouldn't have a problem.", Eggman replied.

"But, he couldn't even capture Sonic or Tails when he had the chance.", Reign said.

Eggman thought to himself and after a bit of thinking had said, "I see your point, however, that wasn't his objective at the time, and the fact that he was able to get those last Emeralds all by himself, is a testament to his potential."

Reign stated, "But, you were the one who thought to find us."

Eggman had thought and then stated, "I never thought to find you, and how do you know so much about Mobius, you're not from here?"

"Uh," Reign was stumped and didn't know how to reply. "It's nothing, i'm just making assumptions."

"Those are very specific assumptions." Eggman questioned further.

"You're really smart aren't you, I wouldn't trust myself either.",Reign said. Dang it, I almost revealed myself, I have to be more careful.

Eggman continued his blabber about Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic scavenged the planet for hours, his speed was tearing through the terain and his radars were aiding his search. Many more hours passed, one Emerald after another until the 7th was in his grasp. Because of the absense of Sonic, the Emerald search was much easier.

That night, Metal Sonic returned with the Emerald and brought it to Dr. Eggman. "You did a great job," Eggman said, "I will go and return these to our guests. Before Eggman could leave, Metal Sonic wrapped his fingers around Eggman's collar. Eggman was confused, "What are you doing?!" Metal sonic kept his grip and didn't let go. Eggman grunted as he used a remote he always carries in case things like this happen. Metal Sonic was remotely shut down.

Eggman left Metal Sonic and had went off to reward the group of recruits. "Took that robot long enough.", said Oroku in an impatient tone.

"He's not even cute, like the real Sonic.", Mariah said while filing her nails through her gloves.

Reign spoke to his team members, "Quiet everyone, the important thing is that we have the Emeralds."

Dr Eggman layed the Emeralds on the table. "Here is you're reward."

"Thank you very much Dr. Eggman, I can only think of the possibiltes.", Reign said while looking at the Chaos Emeralds.

Dr. Eggman shook hands with Reign and stated, "I will forever be grateful."

The group of recruits exited the Egg Carrier and quickly headed to Angel Island at a brisk pace.

"Uhm, Mister Reign, I wa-" Cinos was quickly cut off.

"Cinos, what have I told you." Reign said while waiting for a reply.

"I don't know, you've told me a lot of things."

"I told you, don't interupt me while I am plotting."

"You weren't even saying anything, how was I supposed to know." Cinos said angrily.

"Well I'm done." said Reign.

After running for some time in the dead of night, they had found what they were looking for, Angel Island.

Gardien had deployed his rockets and the gang had grabbed on to his totally useless dreads until they had found land to stand on.

"Finally we can get to business." said Reign eagerly awaiting his new status, as a god.


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the End

Chapter 4. Beginning of the End

The group had contined to the ruins where the Master Emerald was. Only one thing stood between Reign and ultimate power. An echidna.

The echida was fast asleep, Oroku had jumped up to him and he grabbed him by the neck.

"Who are you," he shouted as he tried to escape Oroku's grasp. "What are you doing, trying to steal the master Emerald."

"Of course, Sonic put us up to the job," Reign said. "he's the one who wants it for himself."

"I knew he would betray me, when I catch him i'm gonna-", Knuckles was interupted by Oroku hitting the back of his head, knocking him out.

"That takes care of that," Oroku said.

"Oroku, when I use the Master Emerald to become god, i'm appointing you as my army general." said Reign while walking up the steps towards the Master Emerald.

"But that's like the 3rd highest rank." Oroku replied.

"Don't question me boy." said Reign who looked back to his team to ask, "Anyone have any parting words."

Mariah was standing by the knocked out Knuckles. "Woah, he's a lot stronger looking than Sonic."

Reign looked back at her, "Mariah, you've done this before, don't get carried away."

Mariah was still distracted, "And he's got such a manly face."

"Mariah, i'm serious, stop." said Reign.

"You know what else?"

"Don't say it, I know what you're thinking."

"He's probably got a huge-"

"STOP", Reign interupted.

"VOCABULARY." Mariah said while pushing up her glasses.

Reign moved to Oroku, "Anything to say my friend."

"Um, well, uh, sure.", he said.

"What is it?!"

"Uh, oh jeez i forgot."

"Oh my god." Reign began walking again to the Emerald.

"Sir," Gardien said after a pause.

"Whaaaat!?", Reign said with an irritated tone

"You didn't ask me for any final words." said Gardien.

"Do you have any?"

Gardien raised his finger and paused for a brief moment, searching his database for any inquiries. "No."

"Alright," Reign shouted while continuing towards the Emerald.

"Hey um sir," said Cinos.

"No, nope, I can't hear anything,"

"What, no, sir please."

"I'm just go up and get my powers, without anyone INTERUPTING ME!"

Reign reached the Master Emerald and stood on top of it with the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright, how does this thing work," Reign was confused.

"Wow, I thought this would be more exciting.", said Oroku.

"Well, this sucks.", said Reign. "Maybe I have to concentrate really hard."

After 15 minutes, Reign had given up. "I guess it doesn't work, or maybe, these Emeralds are fake."

Gardien looked closely, "They're 100 percent real sir."

"Well there goes my theory."

"Hey it's not too bad, it's just a theory." said Gardien.

Cinos looked around the Master Emerald and figured out why it didn't work. "Sir, sir, I figured it out."

"Let me guess, it wasn't plugged in." Reign said.

"Yeah." said Cinos.

"WHAT?!"

Cinos plugged the Master Emerald into a wall socket near the platform that the Emerald was resting.

Reign returned to the Master Emerald. Reign began to shout, "Emeralds, hear my plea, I wish to become a god and crush those that are smaller than me, figurtively and literally. I want the power to make my enemies shrivel at the mere sight of me." While Reign was becoming a god, a huge beam of light was shooting into the sky, separating the clouds.

In the dead of night, many noticed it's brightness.

At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was concerned. "Metal Sonic, I want you to investigate." Metal Sonic saluted to Eggman and rushed to the scene and found Reign.

Metal Sonic hovered and Reign began to speak. "What are you doing here?! Well either way, I am going to see you destroyed, all of you, attack."

The 4 other guys had rushed Metal Sonic, however, they were all easily defeated by Metal Sonic's powerful backhand.

Metal Sonic pointed at Reign. "What, why are you pointing at me." Metal gave no response. "Are you trying to look cool, because you really don't." Again, there was no response. "Okay, I'm just gonna leave, if your cool with that, k, thanks."

"Wait a minute, maybe my power is working, maybe he's shriveling before me wait, nope, never mind," Reign thought as Metal Sonic charged at him with his thruster.

Reign stopped Metal Sonic with his hand, "Hey, what do you think of my awesome power," Reign chuckled to himself, "it's funny because you can't talk. Now let's see what I can really do," Reign said before he punched through Metal Sonic's chest, breaking his thruster. Reign held Metal Sonic's useless body by the arm, Metal's weak noodle legs couldn't do a thing. "Now, watch as I transform everyone on the planet, with the exception of this island, into a weird fetish or stereotype found commonly on , check out my art, my account is Reign Supreme." Reign raised his hand to prepare his attack.

"Sir?" was shouted from the distance.

"Who, uhm, What, what happened." said Reign looking around.

"Don't you think that we should maybe get this Echidna of the island." said Oroku

"Oh yeah, can you just like, throw him off the side or whatever."

"Sure."

Oroku ran off with the Echidna and Reign waited. He thought to himself, "Why don't I look different, I thought I would be like bright purple with with white eyes or something like that."

"I took care of the Echidna sir." said Oroku upon his arrival.

"Alright, time to see the total destruction of the planet." Reign raised his finger and fired a massive laser that split off and went around Mobius. Everyone on the planet was be turned into some horrifying abomination.

"I can't believe you did it sir, you are simply amazing." said Mariah.

"I know right, let's go check out how many furries there are." said the excited and giddy Reign. "Ooh, I wonder if I can fly."

"Well, can you?"

"Doesn't seem like it." said Reign. "Alright, let's just get back to normal land."

The group of villians returned to the normal planet and left Metal Sonic alone. He couldn't move, his battery was on the verge of running out, and if he were to wake up again, the world aroud him would never be the same.


End file.
